Intimos
by iitzel
Summary: Recolectando historias. Varios One-Short de mi pareja favorita subidas de tono y en distintas situaciones ubicadas en diferentes universos.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:**

Clasificación: M por lenguaje vulgar y situaciones eróticas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto.** Este One-Short esta basado en el libro **Corredor de la muerte** de **Jaid Black** , especificamente en una escena del cuarto tomo, adaptada a los personajes de Naruto.

NOTA: Para los lectores del fic **Lady Uchiha (** Si hay alguno por aqui **)** ,pido disculpas por la demora, prometo actualizar antes de acabar este mes, por ahora, dejo esto como disculpas.

* * *

 **Jugando entre las sombras.**

I.

* * *

 _Él_ había vuelto.

Por ella.

Otra vez.

Lo supo en cuanto miro a su alrededor, la superficie rocosa que le decía claramente que estaba dentro de una cueva profunda, siendo solo iluminada escasamente por antorchas en las paredes que estaban demasiado lejos la una de la otra como para iluminar completamente el camino.

Un gruñido resonó por las paredes y ella abrió la boca para gritar, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba hiperventilando, asustada y temerosa comenzó a correr, intentando regular su respiración dificultosamente.

Ni siquiera intento activar el Byakugan, era un sueño. Siempre era un sueño, lo sabía, ella siempre era consiente cuando soñaba, podía incluso cambiar la dirección de los sueños, excepto en ese. Siempre era excepto en ese tipo de sueños.

Corrió cuán rápido podía, sin poder siquiera usar el chakra para aumentar la velocidad. _¡Más rápido!,_ mentalmente se estimuló, con el miedo alimentando su adrenalina. Se negó a mirar hacia atrás, era peligroso, pues estaría aún más asustada cuando lo mirara detrás de ella. Sus pechos comenzaron a rebotar dolorosamente, una fría brisa le acaricio el cuerpo y sintió el tirón de sus pezones.

El color escarlata se apodero de su pecho, cuello y rostro. Estaba desnuda, _¡Kami-sama, estaba desnuda!,_ sin una sola prenda que le cubriera.

 _¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! ¡Corre aún más rápido, Hinata!_

El aire se le salía con cada jadeo que daba, el ardor en los músculos fue tan intenso por el esfuerzo que realizaba que fue inevitable que trastabillara, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre sus rodillas, raspándoselas. Negó con fuerza con la cabeza, recia a ser atrapada de esa manera, se levantó inmediatamente, ignorando el fuego que se disparó atravesó de ella cuando continuo avanzando. Su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho, el sudor perlaba su frente, las costillas comenzaron a dolerle con el esfuerzo que hacían sus pulmones al tratar de respirar a bocanadas.

Otro gruñido rasgo en el silencio de la cueva, era lejos. El alivio le lleno enseguida, logrando que aminorara el paso, comenzando a caminar antes de que su cuerpo finalmente cediera y, agotada, se derrumbara.

Estaba tan cansada, agotada para siquiera intentar usar cualquier musculo, se reconocía mientras seguía jadeando por aire, sintiendo el dolor adueñarse de cada parte de su cuerpo, haciendo que los músculos se sintieran extremadamente calientes por el esfuerzo.

Cerro los ojos e intento descansar.

Estaba perdida.

Lo sabía.

Su carrera, su esfuerzo, era solo un juego para _él_.

Por lo que cuando oyó en gruñido sorprendentemente familiar demasiado cerca, ni siquiera reacciono. Se quedó ahí tendida sobre su vientre, intentando recuperar la respiración tranquila, sintiendo como su pecho de hundía, resignada. No había razón para gritar, nadie la rescataría y si ella intentaba algo, _él_ la detendría.

Comenzó a girar lentamente, con cuidado para no lastimarse a sí misma. Era un sueño y aun así era tan real, casi parecía como si estuviera realmente ahí, sintiendo como la roca deformada bajo ella comenzaba a magullar su suave cuerpo. Se recostó sobre su espalda antes de subir lentamente la mirada, estaba ahí, tal y como sabía que estaría, de pie sobre su cuerpo, mirándola burlonamente.

Sus ojos, tan penetrantes, tan oscuros, la recorrieron, desde sus delicados pies hasta la coronilla de su cabeza, demorando un poco en sus pechos, logrando que retuviera la respiración. Una sonrisa perezosa de hizo en sus labios perfectos, tan masculinos, satisfecho con lo que veía.

 _Él_ era un pecado de hombre, con sus largas y espesas pestañas, alto y con un cuerpo fornido, con unas facciones tan finas que lo hacía endemoniadamente atractivo. No de una manera femenina, sino más masculino, crudamente masculino. Y con esa mirada de hambre carnal que le dejaba helada.

Gruño suavemente esta vez, con mofa, mientras le enseñaba uno de sus caninos, un diente afilado que casi parecía un colmillo antes de arrodillarse sobre ella, con cada rodilla presionando los lados de sus muslos, con sus manos apoyándose cerca de su estrecha cintura. Tan cerca. Demasiado cerca.

Se inclinó, mirándola fijamente, con esos ojos hipnóticos que la hacían querer huir, esconderse donde fuera con tal de estar lejos de su alcanza de visión. Le daba miedo, tanto miedo, _él_ era aterrador, todo eso era aterrador, no tenía ni idea de por qué su inconsciente creaba esos sueños, porqué razón lo incluía a _él_ sobre todos los hombres que conocía.

—¿Por qué yo?—Pregunto casi sin aliento, recobrando la capacidad de respirar—¿Por qué tú?, no lo entiendo…

La sonrisa de sus labios desapareció y su ceño se frunció levemente antes de comenzar a inclinarse aún más. Se tensó, sus pechos subían y bajaban mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban. Él iba a acercarse más a ella, aún más, jadeo cuando por fin enterró su rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, respirando pesadamente sobre su pulso errático.

Se quedó quieto un segundo, casi pareciendo disfrutar de la cercanía de sus cuerpo, tan cercanos y lejanos a la vez. _¡Que se quede así, por favor, quédate así!,_ deseo intensamente, sin embargo y pareciendo escuchar sus suplicas desesperadas, la castigo por sus deseos abriendo sus labios para comenzar a raspar levemente con sus dientes en su cuello, mordisqueando levemente su piel. Dejando su marca.

Su posesión.

Cuando supo que dejaría un hematoma lo suficientemente visible, paro para comenzar a pasear su nariz por su cuello hasta su oído, recorriendo el cartílago con pereza.

—¿Por qué no?—Le susurro ronco, sorprendiéndola por completo—Sabemos cómo terminara esto, ¿Por qué no solo cooperas, Hinata?

Y después se alejó, quedando nuevamente de rodillas frente a ella, levantando las manos para que ya no rosara su cintura y poder mirarla desde su posición privilegiada. Intento apartar la mirada, sabiendo que la vergüenza debía hacerla pensar racionalmente, pero no lo hizo, dejo que sus ojos mirasen fijamente los de _él_.

¿Por qué no cooperaba?, era simple, tan simple la respuesta y aun así… _Era un sueño_ , uno más entre todo el repertorio que se venía cargando últimamente, ¿porque no solo disfrutarlo?, desinhibirse de todo lo que representaba _. Nadie se enteraría, y esto sería solo una fantasía, un sueño erótico_ , no sería el primero, cooperar sería mejor.

Era la primera vez que _él_ le hablaba, que escuchaba su voz además de los vagos sonidos que hacía cuando la tomaba. Quizá era eso una señal de que no debía tener ese lado de su persona reprimido, era, después de todo, un ser humano con necesidades. Sus mejillas se colorearon intensamente cuando tomó la decisión.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres?—Susurro tímida.

Levanto las manos lentamente sobre su cabeza, juntándoles encima de ella mientras sus pechos se alzaban sugerentes por la posición de sus brazos, él se levantó, dejándola extender sus muslos abiertos cuanto podía, con aquellos ojos siguiendo atentamente cada movimiento.

—¿Esto?—Murmuro.

 _Él_ se volvió a arrodillar entre sus muslos, con la mandíbula tensa y sus ojos casi llameando de deseo. La traspiración perlaba su frente y el valle entre sus pechos, el ritmo de su respiración de acelero, preocupada por haber arruinado de alguna forma su propia fantasía, su propio sueño.

Sin embargo, cuando bajo un poco la mirada, pudo divisar su gran miembro, duro y grueso, levanto la mirada y noto como sus parpados habían caído levemente, dejando solo una mirada entrecerrada cargada de promesas.

 _Él_ la iba a follar, y ella, por primera vez, lo deseaba.

Él ronroneo suavemente antes de acercar lentamente de nuevo sobre ella. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en sus pechos y sus pezones dieron un tirón que los puso duros ante la mirada hambrienta, contuvo el aliento cuando él observo con más detenimiento su ofrecimiento.

 _¡Kami-sama, ella casi parecía una ofrendaba pagana a algún demonio!_

Era espeluznante e íntimo, incrédulamente, se encontró así misma excitándose ante la idea de ser un ofrecimiento pagano a su demonio personal, las paredes de su vagina se contrajeron ante la expectación.

 _Él_ bajo su cabeza, ella intento alejarse por reacción y como en sueños anteriores, él pudo mantenerla en su sitio cuando su caliente y húmeda boca se apodero de un pezón. Una de sus manos se posó sobre su vientre, sujetándola firmemente mientras chupaba y lamia. Un jadeo salió de sus labios ante la sensación, logrando que él chupara más duro. Ella sintió como el placentero dolor le recorría el cuerpo hasta su intimidad. Ella gimió con frustración pura cuando soltó su pecho, solo para quedar nuevamente sin aliento cuando tomo el otro, dándole la misma atención.

La excitación le hizo gemir con fuerza mientras estiraba más sus manos sobre su cabeza, intentando aferrarse con sus dedos a la rocosa superficie del suelo. Cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras las sensaciones la recorrían por completo, aceptando por primera vez con ansias la experiencia mientras _él_ chupada más duro, y más duro, y aún más.

Hinata gimió fuerte, su cuerpo involuntariamente se arqueo cuando ella se corrió. Su cuerpo entero caliente por el orgasmo mientras el hombre encima de ella empujaba aún más sus muslos, colocándolos sobre sus antebrazos mientras la acomodaba bajo _él_.

Su erección era gruesa, pesada e intimidante mientras presionaba contra su resbaladiza y húmeda entrada. Ella sintió su cuerpo palpitar mientras sentía aquel pedazo de carne caliente entre sus pliegues, tan caliente y placentero.

—Mírate, Hyuga, ten deseosa y complaciente.—Susurro contra su pecho, lameteando su pezón perezosamente—¿Aun quieres seguir reusándote, fingiendo que no disfrutas?—Su voz era dura, áspera.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como la desesperación se apoderaba con ella y fue inevitable que moviera sus caderas hacía delante, logrando que la cabeza de su pene se introdujera en su cuerpo. El placer fue infinito, el alivio mínimo pero magnifico, gimió fuerte, contoneándose contra aquel intruso.

—Nunca lo volverás a hacer.—Decreto a la vez que empujaba con fuerza, empujando tan dentro de ella con una dura estocada.

Fuegos artificiales aparecieron tras sus parpados cerrados. Sus manos bajaron hasta posarse en los musculosos hombros, enterrando las uñas mientras su cabeza iba hacía atrás, quedando sin aliento cuando él estuvo profundamente enterrado en ella.

Había olvidado lo grueso y largo que era su pene. Se deslizo hasta el fondo, saliendo casi por completo un segundo antes de repetir la acción. Tan dentro, tan duro, tan magnifico. Sollozo entre sus brazos, recibiendo con gozo cada estocada que le recordaba una y otra vez a quien pertenecía su cuerpo, sus fantasías, su coño.

La tomaba duro, sin piedad, hundiéndose dentro y fuera de su carne con profundos golpes que la marcaban. Hinata gimoteo mientras la follaba, sus pechos rebotando contra el rostro del intruso en sus sueños.

—Más duro.—Jadeo, diciéndose ahora que no era el momento de pensar a quien alentaba—Más rápido… si, así.

Él la montó más duro, más rápido, follándola crudamente mientras gruñía y jadeaba contra su garganta. Ella podía escuchar el sonido que hacía su cuerpo mientras lo tomaba cada vez que salía de ella, jamás pensó que un sonido tan vulgar sería tan estimulante.

Uno de sus brazos soltó una pierna, ella enseguida le engancho a su cintura mientras él tomaba su cintura, separando sus caderas del suelo, levantándola mientras entraba con aun más fuerza en su cuerpo, haciendo el momento más erótico.

Hinata le rodeo con los brazos el cuello, acercándolo, arqueo su cuerpo suave contra el duro de _él_ , un sollozo final salió de sus labios cuando se corrió nuevamente. Sus gruñidos fueron aún más fuertes cuando sus paredes internas se empezaron a contraer alrededor de su pene. Entonces él levanto el rostro y estampo sus labios contra los de ella.

Más rápido. Más duro. Más profundo.

Una vez.

Otra vez.

Ella movió sus propias caderas contra las de él mientras se besaban con fiereza, mordiendo y lamiendo.

Él se corrió con fuerza dentro de ella, con un gruñido tan fuerte que resonó en la cueva. Ella fue enviada directo a otro orgasmo cuando sintió la presión tan cerca de su útero.

Y cuando abrió los ojos, ella estaba sola en la cueva.

Nada.

No había nadie.

Su cuerpo saciado y perlado por el sudor. El cansancio se hizo presente en ese instante y la imagen del lugar fue haciéndose borrosa a la vez que sus pesados parpados iban cayendo.

Otra vez, su sueño erótico la hizo entrar en un sueño profundo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La figura sentada en el alféizar de la ventana miro directamente a la enorme luna llena que se alzaba en el cielo antes de ver nuevamente dentro de la pulcra habitación. El olor a lilas le hizo relajarse un poco a pesar de su estado de excitación extrema, sus ojos buscaron entre las sabanas de la cama en la habitación.

Una suave respiración le llego a sus oídos, dándole la indicación de que quien estaba sobre la cama ya estaba completamente dormida. Una sonrisa de lado se hizo en los labios de quien observaba.

—Hasta la próxima noche, Hinata.—Susurro lentamente, saboreando cada una de sus palabras—Me alegra que comiences a aceptarme.

Uchiha Sasuke sonrió levemente antes de hacer un sello con sus manos y desaparecer tras una nube de humo.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA:**

Clasificación: M por lenguaje vulgar y situaciones eróticas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto.** Este One-Short esta basado en el libro **Beautiful Bastard** de **Cristina Lauren** , especificamente en la escena del primer encuentro sexual, adaptada a los personajes de Naruto.

NOTA: Para los lectores del fic **Lady Uchiha (** Si hay alguno por aqui **)** ,pido disculpas por la demora, prometo actualizar antes de acabar este mes, por ahora, dejo esto como disculpas.

* * *

 **La asistente.**

II.

* * *

Un gruñido salió de sus labios mientras miraba fijamente a Naruto.

El rubio le sonrió desde el otro lado de la oficina con autosuficiencia, moviendo divertidamente sus cejas antes de soltar un bufido que escondía una risita llena de malicia.

Sasuke lo odiaba, lo odiaba completa y absolutamente. Le lanzo una de sus miradas más atemorizantes y su amigo de adolescencia no pudo hacer más que soltar por fin la carcajada que tanto quería, logrando que la tercera persona en la oficina lo volteara a mirar por fin.

—Mmn, ¿Señor Namikaze?—Dudo la suave voz.

Naruto volvió a mover sus cejas sugestivamente en su dirección antes de mirar con un poco más de tranquilidad a quien le había dirigido la palabra.

Hyuga Hinata, la asistente personal de su amigo. La joven era tan pequeña que tenía que dar un paso atrás para poder mirar a los ojos al rubio. De cabellera color de la media noche y con unos ojos enormes y grises, resaltando por sus largas y espesas pestañas, de piel clara y voz dulce. Sin olvidar claro, el cuerpo de infarto que se cargaba, que resaltaba aún más con aquella blusa blanca delicada de botones y una falda de oficina ajustada.

Hyuga Hinata, el sueño erótico hecho realidad de Uchiha Sasuke.

Respiro hondo mientras intentaba controlar las ganas de matar al rubio por haberla aceptado en la empresa. La Hyuga era una de sus ex compañeras de la universidad, hace solo un par de semanas que parecía ser que papá por fin había dejado salir a su hija del nido para que volara, y la pobre avecilla novicia había terminado justo ahí, frente a él.

Siendo asistente de Naruto.

El odio regurgito con fuerza renovada cuando una sonrisa suave y tierna apareció en los carnosos labios de la chica para ser dirigida exclusivamente a su amigo, quien parecía disfrutar bastante de su oportunidad de molestarlo con creces.

—¿Qué sucede, Hinata?—Pregunto amablemente el rubio lanzándole una mirada nuevamente maliciosa.

—No, nada.—Susurro suavemente, con esa vocecilla que parecía incitar a un hombre a mirar sus labios.

—Bien, entonces…—Naruto carraspeo un poco, llamando su atención nuevamente a él—Que te parece si vamos a _terminar_ el trabajo, ya que he acabado mi asunto con Sasuke.

Hyuga asintió con calma, tomando con más fuerza entre sus manos las carpetas que llevaban papeles que acaban de firmar. Ese gesto hizo que los turgentes pechos de la joven se alzaran aún más. Él olvido por un momento que Naruto había insinuado algo por mirar aquella escena, concentrando más en el hecho de que cierta parte de su anatomía había dado un respingo.

—Entonces nos vemos, Sasuke.—El rubio le miro con burla, moviendo nuevamente sus cejas antes de dar media vuelta para salir.

Hinata también giro y él se olvidó nuevamente de su odiado amigo para dirigir sus ojos al apretado trasero de la chica. Sus pantalones parecieron encoger mientras notaba como ella balanceaba suavemente sus caderas para seguir a Naruto.

Tan natural y excitante.

Gimió por lo bajo ante el deja vu. Se sintió nuevamente en la universidad, como un joven que le llego demasiado tarde la calentura, con la persona ciertamente menos indicada.

Hyuga Hinata no era del tipo de chica que le daba una invitación directa a su cama. Por el infierno, no era siquiera el tipo de chica que busca la atención directa de un hombre sobre ella, era tan endemoniadamente inocente que era más que probable que fuese inconsciente del revuelo que su cuerpo causaba en la oficina.

Tan amable, tan bonita y sensual que no había tardado en obtener toda la atención de los hombres en su piso, claro, exceptuando al idiota de Naruto. Su amigo era un bastardo afortunado, recordó con rencor, al saberlo todo el día pegado a su diminuta y sexy asistente, ¿Cómo mierda se resistía a eso?, solo Sasuke podía agradecer que el inútil era un buen amigo.

Sino, ya lo hubiese asesinado.

Se sintió un idiota al recordar como hace semanas su amigo había insistido de un modo asfixiante eso de tener una asistente, día tras día iba a molestarlo con el tema, llegando incluso hasta dejar que Tsunade, la directora general del piso de marketing, le sugiriera en escuchar a Naruto. Y él, pensando lógicamente, negó de nuevo intentar tener a una inexperta en su oficina, sabiendo que solo estropearía su horario. Ho que inocente había sido.

Naruto no tardo en dejarle claro el porqué de la sugerencia cuando paseo por el lugar a la Hyuga, mirando en su dirección con clara mofa cuando presento frente a todos a su nueva asistente.

Negó levemente con su cabeza mientras se recargaba contra el escritorio, fue imposible para él no cerrar los ojos mientras recordaba a la versión más joven de aquella asistente de Naruto. Con pantalones ajustados y una blusa blanca floja, fue la primera chica que llamo su atención en la escuela, con mejillas sonrojadas, cabello desordenado y jadeando, fue imposible para él no voltearla a ver cuándo se dejó caer pesadamente contra la pared, exhausta. Fue una visión gloriosa que lo hizo pensar en sexo, en magnifico y duro sexo.

—¿Está ocupado, señor Uchiha?—Dulce como la miel.

Sus ojos se abrieron para ir inmediatamente hacía el sonido, entrecerrándose después al ver como ella estaba inclinada desde la puerta, dejando que por su privilegiada altura él tuviese un buen vistazo de su escote, donde el encaje de color blanco virgen leído un saludo. Sasuke reprimió un gemido de frustración, ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a durar esto? ¿Ella lo castigaría durante años por desearla de esa manera?

Tal vez ya era tiempo de seducir a la Hyuga.

—No, Hyuga. ¿Qué necesitas?—La nota dura en su voz disfrazo el tono ronco.

Ella vacilo en la puerta antes de parecer recobrar el valor y entrar, cerrando suavemente la puerta y avanzar con paso confiado y firme hasta estar a la mitad de la habitación. Sasuke deseo aplaudir para felicitarla por lograr aquella hazaña aun sobre esos tacones de infierno que elevaban su lívido por el cielo.

—El señor Namikaze me ha mandado de regreso para que le muestre en su ordenador algunos de los archivos que tenemos para este verano.— Su voz susurrante le hizo pensar en que quizá sonaría igual a la hora del orgasmo.

Su miembro volvió a respingar bajo los pantalones ante la imagen.

Carraspeo un poco antes de enderezarse e ir tras su escritorio, sentándose cómodamente en la silla antes de hacer un ademan con la mano para insistir silenciosamente a que ella se acercara. Y Hinata se acercó, con toda su elegancia y sensualidad pululando en su oficina, dejando que su ropa se ajustara aún más a sus curvas con cada paso lento que daba, Dios, ¿Era pervertido excitarse tanto con una falda larga?, posiblemente.

La pantalla del ordenador parpadeo cuando la memoria fue insertada, por otro lado, una parte especifica de su anatomía se revelo contra el cierre de su pantalón cuando Hinata se inclinó sobre el escritorio, arqueando levemente su espalda y meneando ese espectacular culo.

Sus ojos no pudieron apartarse de ese asombroso culo, redondo y firme, tuvo que contener sus manos en el reposa-brazos para no tocarlo, sin embargo, su control se fue por donde vino cuando ella se paró de puntillas y dejo caer pesadamente su torso contra la mesa para alcanzar algo, su espalda termino arqueada casi por completo, elevando aún más ese apretado culo.

—¡A la mierda!

Un jadeo de sorpresa lleno la oficina cuando las manos de él abarcaron cada mejilla redonda. Con sorpresa y aun con su pecho contra la mesa, Hinata giro su cabeza para mirarlo, sus enormes ojos claros asustado debieron de hacer que la soltara pero en vez de eso apretó su trasero antes de empujar la silla y levantarse, situándose tras ella e inclinándose sobre su cuerpo doblado. Recuerdos vagos de fantasías sexuales llegaron a su mente, su época de contención sexual en la universidad por desear a esa mujer bajo él, deseando hacer tantas cosas que era continuo que su mano estuviese rodeando su polla en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

El asombro lo detuvo un momento antes de que una sonrisa maliciosa se apoderara de sus labios.

—¿Chica traviesa, Hyuga?—La pregunta hizo que el rostro ya un poco sonrojado de la joven se volviera completamente rojo.

—Y-yo...

—Jamás creí que una mujer realmente usara esto—Susurro con deseo mientras seguía con su pulgar el contorno del ligero.

—¡Se-señor Uchiha!—El gritito lleno de horror le hizo elevar el rostro.

Las pequeñas manos de Hinata trataban desesperadamente de alejarlo, empujándose sin intención alguna aún más contra su polla, meneando sugerentemente su cuerpo contra el suyo. Un gemido salió de sus labios por aquello, dejando caer su frente contra su cuello, alejando sus manos de sus piernas para poder apoyar los codos a cada lado de los delicados hombros del pequeño cuerpo caliente bajo de él.

—Levanta tu falda para mí—Espeto contra su cuello.

—¡No lo hare!—Murmuro escandalizada.

—Hazlo o lo haré. Y si te toco aún más, no podré dejarte ir hasta que este viniéndome dentro de ti tan duro que olvidaras tu nombre, Hyuga. Ahora, levanta la jodida falda.

El cuerpo entero de Hinata se estremeció, su respiración errática antes de parecer ceder, relajando los músculos de su cuerpo. Respiro hondo.

—Sasuke, si me dejas ir, yo-…

—Ahora.—Ordeno, levantando la cabeza para poder susurrar en su oído, la lujuria haciendo eco en la imperiosa necesidad de la palabra.

Sus ojos se encontraron, el plateado de su mirada brillante por las lágrimas de pánico mientras se encontraba con sus duros ojos negros.

—Sasu-…

—Hazme hacerlo, y te follare. Justo aquí, justo ahora.—Exclamo, sus dientes atraparon su oreja, mordisqueando levemente el cartílago.

Mierda, ella lo estaba poniendo aún más duro con la suave pronunciación de su nombre en sus labios. Él jamás la había escuchado pronunciar su nombre ni cuando estaban en la universidad. Ella se recostó en la mesa con mayor comodidad, Sasuke tuvo que retroceder un poco para dejarla llevar sus manos a los lados de su falda, comenzando a arrugar con sus dedos la tela para comenzar a subirla lentamente por sus piernas, dejando al descubierto sus muslos y las curvas de su culo. No pudo evitar llevar una de sus manos a la desnuda curva de su culo, cubierto solo un poco por la braga de encaje y el ligero. Sus caderas se estrellaron contra las de ella, presionando el bulto dentro de sus pantalones contra la hendidura de su trasero.

Hinata gimoteo, por lo que él se alejó de su oído para ver cuán asustada estaba, pero ver sus ojos levemente cerrados, con su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes y las facciones llenas de deseo le dieron un mensaje diferente.

—Saca la camisa de tu falda y ábrela.— Ordeno, con su voz áspera.

—¡No!—El shock se esparció por su rostro.

Y como si ella acabara de recordar en qué posición estaba, abrió los ojos por completo e intento levantase, el movimiento provoco que se ajustara aún más a sus caderas, restregando su culo contra su polla mientras su espalda se arqueaba hasta que su cabeza dio contra su hombro, provocando que el apretado moño de su cabello se aflojo descuidadamente.

—Hazlo—Su voz cambio, un tono duro, oscuro se deslizo en las palabras—No me tientes, Hyuga, hazlo o lo haré.

Un jadeo salió de sus labios a la vez que él empujaba nuevamente su cadera contra las de ella, asegurando que su coño quedara aplastado contra el borde del escritorio. Algún tipo de exclamación murió en sus labios antes de que comenzara a desabotonar la blusa, botón por botón fue cediendo hasta dejar el sujetador blanco virginal de encaje al descubierto. Una maldición salió de sus labios ante la visión, ¿Ella usaba todos los días eso? ¿Acaso siempre que se paseaba por la oficina tenía ese tipo de lencería bajo la ropa?, sus manos picaron por tocar lo que contenía la prenda íntima, sus caderas empujaron en cambio para poder contenerse.

Fue cuando el dulzón olor de su necesidad llego a su nariz. Con la falda enredada en sus caderas y las bragas siendo demasiado delicadas, el aroma se esparció más rápido, fue cuando sus ojos repararon en los duros pezones que se mostraban rebeldes aún bajo el sujetador.

—¡Mierda, Hinata, no soy un santo!—Exclamo antes de alejarse de ella.

La cogió bruscamente de las caderas para girarla, la subió sobre la mesa y le abrió las piernas, con un movimiento rápido le arranco las bragas, el sonido de tela rasgándose lleno el lugar por un momento antes de que un gemido de sorpresa proveniente de la joven se hiciera presente.

Sasuke mantuvo su mirada en los sorprendidos ojos de ella mientras una de sus dedos se deslizaba dentro de ella, el apretado canal le dio la bienvenida con entusiasmo, facilitándole la entrada cuando se humedeció más alrededor de su dedo. Entrecerró los ojos ante aquello, acelerando su respiración cuando las delicadas manos de la Hyuga fueron a sus hombros. Su cabeza hiendo hacia tras y sus carnosos labios se abrieron, dejando salir una fuerte gemido de sus labios cuando inserto otro dedo.

—Sasuke…—Murmuro ronca—Ho, dios, Sasuke.

Ho. Dios. Sasuke.

Pensó él antes de dejar rodar la razón por el piso.

Saco sus dedos antes de ir a la cremallera de su pantalón y abrirla, sacando su pesado miembro de su bóxer. Presiono la cabeza de su pene contra la húmeda entra, acomodándose para entrar suavemente en su cuerpo cuando sintió los delicados tobillos enredarse en su espalda y las manos jalando hacía delante por la camisa.

Abrupto.

Agonizante.

Increíble.

Paredes vaginales presionando a su alrededor, succionando aún más dentro mientras los ojos plateados le miraban fijo.

Él estaba en el paraíso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Señor Uchiha? ¿Me ha oído?—La dulce voz dudo.

Sasuke parpadeo sorprendido antes de alejar su mirada de aquel espectacular culo para ver el rostro de Hyuga. La morena le sonrió con incomodidad mientras apuntaba con su mano a algún lugar tras la pantalla del ordenador.

—Parece que hay algún fallo con la entrada USB, señor.—Le informo con calma—Parece que hoy no podré mostrarle los archivos.

Y se enderezo, alejándose un par de pasos. La fascinante vista desapareció en segundos, al igual que la fantasía que acaba de tener.

—No importa, Hyuga, informa a Naruto que mañana iré a su oficina a verlo.


End file.
